Incarceration
by lavenderkunoichi
Summary: Sasuke is Jailed, and Sakura comes to visits him. Rated M for future Prison Smut. Dedicated to twilightjunkkie. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

This story is dedicated to twilightjunkkie. I really appreciate the message you sent me, and it means a lot. Thanks for the support! This is chapter one. Hope everyone enjoys this, especially twilightjunkkie. I do not own Naruto; all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Sasuke Uchiha was an incarcerated man, and that's how Sakura Haruno liked it.

Day 1-

The pink haired kunoichi had visited Sasuke in Konoha's prison one mid-afternoon. Feeling uneasy, she had walked into entrance with her stomach in knots. This was her first time seeing the Uchiha since he had fought Madara Uchiha. Being arrested, Sasuke was thrown in Konoha prison, as he returned to Village Hidden in the Leafs. He was downgraded to genin, and had his chakra drained minimal. Reaching the drafty stone walled room, and Sakura peaked around the corner. There it was, rusted and nominal. It was Sasuke Uchiha's cell.

Coming towards the jailed area, Sakura greeted one of the guards of his prison cell; lifting his wearied and broken down face, Sasuke smirked realizing he had company. Leading him out of his cell, one of masculine guards eyed dark haired ninja carefully. Finally sitting down, The Uchiha crossed his sculpted and scarring arms, and dropped his hardened gaze.

"What are you doing here?" He had asked blankly.

The Haruno smiled genuinely, before clearing her throat. "Just visiting an old teammate." She replied with light smile formed across her lips. She didn't know how she could work up the courage to talk so casually to him, since it he did make her nervous. Not because he was dangerous prisoner, it was because she still had strong feelings for the inmate.

"Hn. I'm surprised." Sasuke muttered. "I'd figured no one would be visiting me, especially you."

"You thought wrong." She mildly chuckled. "How long are you in for?" She asked out of curiosity.

" A year in half." He said without lifting his gaze. "Then I'm on probation for 5 months."

" No offense, but I figured you'd be in here longer," The Haruno said before her jade orbs roamed around the darkened room.

"You thought wrong." He replied mockingly before cocking his left eyebrow.

Sakura watched as his expressionless face grew bored, and he started to lightly tap his fingers against the tabletop.

"How's the outside world." He said before flipping his coal locks from his face.

"You're not missing anything," Sakura admitted. "Then again, I guess wouldn't know. Tsunade has me working all hours of day, and so I have hardly have time to notice anything different."

"Hn. Yeah, I heard you're a medic ninja now." He had recalled, thinking back.

"I had to do something useful for once," The pink haired kunoichi spoke, hastily remembering that she always thought she had gotten in Naruto and Sasukes' way.

The Uchiha adverted his eyes to look at Sakura's face, realizing she was being serious. He found it kind of sad, how she thought like that. Looking at her, he had realized that her eyes grown weary and listless, and her usual soft, angelic face had hardened, probably out of stress.

After several minutes of seldom conversation Sakura told him goodbye, and frowned watching as the guard pulled him away, back into his lonely cell.

Day 8 of visitation-

Sakura walked into the entrance of the prison with a basket in hand. As always, Sasuke sat on his mattress, waiting for the pink haired kunoichi. She couldn't help, but hope that he liked it when she came to visit him, and perhaps he had liked her company. Getting up, The Uchiha awaited patiently as one of the guards fumbled for the keys. The Haruno laughed to herself, realizing that the guard was probably doing it on purpose, just to let Sasuke suffer. Finally opening the cell door, the guard no longer led Sasuke to the table, apparently trusting him a little bit more than usual.

"Hello," Sakura greeted him before placing the basket onto the table.

"Hn, Here again?" He had asked in broken spirit. " I'd thought you'd be bored by me by now."

"Never," She replied almost flirtatiously.

Sitting across from her, Sasuke smiled before going through the basket. Unwrapping the cloth, Sasuke half smiled realizing she had gotten him tomatoes.

"Thought it would be better than prison food." Sakura somewhat lied. She could of brought him anything, but she had known that tomatoes were his favorite.

"Thanks," He replied graciously.

"Your welcome," Sakura chimed with a grinned plastered to her face.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke's cell across the room, and frowned, realizing it was a one-man cell. " Do you ever get lonely?" The Haruno asked worriedly.

"Somewhat," Sasuke admitted. " But then again, you always come to visit me."

"Are you telling me, not even your teammates come to visit you?" Sakura asked shockingly.

"You mean Suigetsu, Juugo, and Karin?" Sasuke said before shrugging. "They don't know I'm here. Well not yet, anyways. Word will get out soon."

"Oh." Sakura answered disappointedly. The last thing she wanted was for that imbecile Karin to come and visit Sasuke.

Sakura shuttered involuntary, which made The Uchiha raise an arched eyebrow.

"What's with the face?" Sasuke had asked confusingly.

"Nothing." Sakura said before crossing her arms, and pouting.

"Okay then." The Uchiha replied before sighing. "If nothing is wrong."

The pink haired kunoichi huffed out of frustration.

"Do you not like my teammates?" Sasuke asked jokingly.

"No, Suigetsu and Juugo are fine." Sakura replied reassuringly.

"What about Karin?" Sasuke teased.

Sakura's face reddened in anger, "What about Karin?" Sakura asked maliciously.

"Is someone jealous?" Sasuke surprisingly chuckled.

"No!" She had denied.

" Hn. If you say so." Sasuke replied before taking a bite from the tomato.

Across the room, the pink haired kunoichi adverted her eyes back into Sasuke's cell, and examined the lowly room. To her surprise the only things that were in there were his clothes, a toilet, an old mattress, and several, normal books to keep him occupied. This had struck up her provocative curiosity.

"It must suck being surrounded by men all day." Sakura tried her best to be discrete.

Nearly choking on the skin of the tomato, Sasuke cleared his throat before staring at the Haruno. "Yes, I suppose it does suck." He lifted his gaze, and focused on her blank face.

"I mean, don't you wish you didn't have to look at men all day?" Sakura had asked inwardly. "Wouldn't it be nice, to you know… See a woman some time?"

"I see you basically everyday, and you're a woman." Sasuke answered plainly, not thinking anything of it.

The Haruno sighed. Apparently, The Uchiha didn't get what Sakura was getting at.

"No, that's not what I meant." The pink haired kunoichi replied. She began to slightly emit a soft blush on her cheeks.

Eyes widening, Sasuke stared aimlessly at the pink haired kunoichi. "Oh, you mean a _naked_ woman." The dark haired ninja replied nonchalantly. He then began to smirk wickedly.

Sakura's face had turned bright crimson. She had nodded slowly, but embarrassingly.

"That would be nice," Sasuke admitted. "Sadly, I don't have porn magazines with me." He grinned realizing he was probably making her uncomfortable.

"Oh." Sakura said, still not satisfied.

Seeing her still curious, Sasuke decided to tease her little bit more.

" I might be a ninja, but I male too." The Uchiha spoke seriously. " I have needs."

Sakura stared at him shyly, trying to hide the blush that emitted on her flushed cheeks.

" I mean, it doesn't hurt to **think **about a woman once it awhile." He grinned. "Am I right?"

"I suppose so," Sakura answered with her voice cracking.

Sasuke half smiled before taking another bite of the tomato. He stared at Sakura who looked at him, still with widened, confusing emerald orbs.

"What?" he asked with his mouth full of tomato.

"Nothing." She had lied.

Obliviously, he hadn't filled Sakura's curiosity with enough information. "Let me guess," He began. "You wanna know who I think about?"

Sakura swallowed hard, she was becoming nervous. She couldn't' deny that he was right. The pink haired kunoichi couldn't help, but still be curious.

" Normally, I just think about any kind of naked woman, no one in particular." He muttered. "_But_-Lately," Sakura froze as he put a little more enthusiam on the word "but".

"There's only been one female on my mind lately." He admitted with a sly smug on his face. "A certain kunoichi." He teased.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Who?" She had asked subconsciously.

"Why does it matter?" Sasuke said while crossing his arms.

A little angered, Sakura tried to shake the possibility of any sexual thoughts about that Karin girl he was around for quite sometime. She hated the thought of him and her, doing anything provocative. Plus, how would she ever know? He had just mention that he has needs. Glaring at him, Sasuke sat there taken aback and confused as Sakura stared menacingly at him.

"What?" Sasuke asked with a nervous laugh. "Are you mad, because I won't tell you?"

The pink haired kunoichi huffed, and glared back at him with fiery, emerald eyes. Stubborn as always, Sakura turned her head, trying not to look at him.

"Oh, come on now Sakura." Sasuke teased. "You can't stay mad at me."

"Yes I can." She replied coldly.

"Hn, are you so sure?" He said while holding himself up with his arms.

"I'm sure," She answered with her head still turned.

Slowly, Sasuke crept his face inches from hers, and brought his rough lips to her ear, ghosting it, with his warm breathe caressing her cheek.

"Not even, when I tell you that it's _you _that I think about." He whispered seductively.

Slowly turning her head, Sakura stared widen eyed at the godly Sasuke Uchiha. "Me?" She muttered softly.

Sasuke nodded his head, before slipping back into his chair. Sakura shuttered hard, his words had left her tingling down there.

"It's hard though," He admitted. "Considering I have no idea what you look like without any clothes on." He smiled in a perverted manner.

The Haruno gulped anxiously as he stared at her provocatively, like she about to be ravaged at any second.

" I wish I knew though." The Uchiha whispered hoarsely. "My imagination isn't all that great." He then winked, and licked his lips hungrily.

Greeting the both of them, a guard had reminded them that Sasuke's time was up for today. Saying his goodbye, Sasuke pushed himself away from the table, and grinned sinisterly in the Haruno's direction.

"I'll see you next time." He chimed before being escorted back into his cell.

Sakura could only nod.

Leaving the prison, Sakura walked the bustlingly streets, pacing her way to her home. Reaching her two-story house, Sakura fumbled for the keys in her pocket, before inserting it into the lock. Opening the door, a burst of lavender odors smacked against her heart shaped face. The pink haired Haruno closed the towering oak door behind her, before slipping off her sandals. She then traveled down her hallway, stopping at her closet door. Feeling anxious, she had opened the door, and scoured through the boxes that lay carelessly on the floor. An accumulation of dust thickened on some of the older boxes, and sniffing the ancient fumes, Sakura sneezed, leaving her eyes watering and itchy. Finally finding an older shoebox, Sakura hastily picked it up, and sluggishly lifted the lid. Seeing an old Polaroid camera, the Haruno's chest began to clench as her heart started to race rapidly. Not bothering to pick up the mess she had left, Sakura gathered the camera into her hands, before walking to her room.

Sitting the camera on her twin mattress, Sakura wiped her reddened eyes. Walking to her mirror, Sakura stared at flushed face. She picked up a compact with powder, and opened it. Lifting up the pad she began to powder her pasty cheekbones. She stared back at her reflection before picking up her container of lipstick. She then started to open the golden top of the container of the cheap lipstick. Seeing the pearl color, she hesitated before lacing the tip against her pouty lips. Finding herself content, Sakura finally stared her body up and down. She tried her best to gain her composure, before taking in elongated breath. Pulling off her shirt, Sakura dropped in onto her carpeted floor. Working up the courage, she began to unclasp her black, lacy bra. She threw the material across the room, without thinking anything of it. Sakura stared worriedly at her grapefruit sized tits, she couldn't help wonder if they were good enough. Without hesitation, Sakura unclasped the button on her pants, and pulled them down revealing her pink panties. Stepping out of her pants that were laced around her ankles Sakura walked towards her bedside, and picked up the Polaroid camera. Examining it, she turned it on, seeing the green light flicker. Knowing that it was working, Sakura placed it down back onto her mattress. She finally slid her in digits inside the elastic of her underwear, and started to gently pull them down her slender thighs.

The pink haired kunoichi climbed onto her bed, and adjusted the camera where it was facing her headboard, and her four pillows. Setting it on its timer, Sakura scooted back, and waited for the flash. The pink haired Haruno tried her best to pose seductively, and hearing the last click, and seeing the flash go off she scoured to see the photo. The picture slipped out of the camera, and Sakura swiped it. Shaking the photo, she stared the wearily at the naked picture of herself. She wasn't satisfied. Several photos later, Sakura tried one last time to get at least one good picture of herself. On her knees, Sakura slipped her tongue between her pursed lips, and formed her emerald eyes into an erotic stare. Her bangs lay splayed across her angelic face, and she parted her thighs, showing a bit of her shaven pussy. As the flash went off, Sakura waited as the photo slipped out of the camera. Picking it up, she shook in her hand, and stared contently at herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 9 of visitation-

The streets of Konoha moaned like the wind as it came to meet Sakura Haruno. The light breezes made her somewhat relieved in the scalding summer month. On her way to Konohagakure prison, Sakura carried a cranberry-colored envelope in hand, with Sasuke's name encrusted on the backside.

Finally reaching the well-secured prison, she entered the darkened, stone building. Finding herself startled by the heat, Sakura swiped the sweat from her hardened temple, and sighed. Walking into the jailed area, Sakura greeted a different guard who watched over the Uchiha's cell. The Haruno eyed Sasuke's cell with soften emerald orbs. Looking stoic as ever, Sasuke stood, finally recognizing the pink haired kunoichi waiting outside his lonely room.

"Hello Sakura," Sasuke smirked between the bars that kept him from the outside world.

She smiled shyly before opening her pouty lips to speak. "Hello Sasuke kun." She softly spoke, with her gentle orbs staring back at him happily.

The Uchiha grinned realizing she had added the suffix with his name, something he hadn't heard for quite sometime. Finally opening the cell door, Sasuke walked alongside Sakura towards the empty table.

"How are you?" Sakura had asked as both of them sat down.

"I've been better," Sasuke admitted. He leant back into his seat, with a tired expression spread across his face.

"I'm sorry to hear that." The Haruno answered, eying him compassionately. She nervously gripped the envelope in her hand, as they continued to talk.

Catching his eye, Sasuke dropped his gaze to the cranberry-colored object in Sakura's petite hand.

"What's that?" He said motioning towards the envelope.

"Oh, this?" Sakura shyly responded. "This is for you." She hesitantly handed it to him, and while doing so a light, pink blush embedded onto her flushed cheeks. Sasuke stared absentmindedly at the envelope. Turning it around, he eyed the embroidery that spelled out his name.

About to open it, Sakura graced her hands with his, and stared at him embarrassingly. "Don't open it yet." The Haruno spoke, her voice shrill.

"Why not?" The Uchiha replied with an arched eyebrow.

"Please, just wait." She pouted while staring innocently at him.

"Alright," He said disappointedly. Sasuke tucked the envelope in his pocket, and sighed.

Sakura smiled graciously. Lifting her gaze, the pink haired kunoichi eyed the dark haired Uchiha realizing more of his sculpted chest was peaking through the light summer kimono he had wore for today. She couldn't help but stare a gape as beads of sweat trickled down his calloused skin. Sakura stared in aw, as the July heat made his skin glisten.

**July**-"July," She thought to herself. Going through the dates in her head, she had realized today was 21st of July. Sasuke's birthday was only in two days.

"What a way to spend your birthday," Sakura thought to herself. The pink haired kunoichi then frowned, which earned a look from the coal haired Uchiha.

"What's the matter?" Sasuke had asked with a concerned look.

"Your birthday is in two days." She had replied, feeling sympathy.

"Why does that make you sad?" He had asked in confusion.

"You have to spend it here." Sakura cried, with melancholy orbs.

Sasuke just shrugged. "It doesn't bother me." He replied nonchalantly.

Surprised, the pink haired kunoichi wondered if that's how he really felt. Nobody wants to spend his or hers birthday in prison. Not even Sasuke.

Finding herself staring temptingly back at the Uchiha, Sakura marveled at his muscled body once again, not being able to help herself. His arm muscles rippled through the fabric of his clothing, and this triggered her vivid imagination. Who knows how he kept his forearms so well built, so muscled. Catching the Uchiha's attention, Sasuke stared at the Haruno in amusement.

"Like what you see?" He said, triggering her back into reality.

"Er, What?" She replied with a soft blush emitting on her angelic face.

He had caught her staring provocatively at him, and she couldn't deny that yes, she absolutely did like what she saw. She had **always **liked what she saw. Hell, he made her feel like a horny little schoolgirl, every time he was around her.

Sasuke chuckled at her surprised facial expression. " I have to admit, I like what I see too," He said with perverted grin. He stared sinisterly across the table, adverting his fiery eyes in her direction. Sakura shuttered, as he looked her up and down as if she was something delectable to eat. The Haruno's face had turned a bright crimson, asking herself "Did he actually just say that?"

Suddenly, the room grew quiet, until Sasuke broke the silence.

"Hey Sakura." The Uchiha spoke hoarsely. He brought his calloused fingertips to her chin, and slowly lifted her face to look at him. "Thanks again for coming."

She smiled shyly before nodding her head. Both of them continued to talk, and reminisce about the old days. Until, to both of their disappointments, the guard appeared reminding Sasuke that his time was up for today. Sasuke sighed, before scooting his chair back slowly. Sakura slowly walked towards him, before saying her goodbye. To her surprise,

Sasuke pulled her into his embrace, and hugged her goodbye.


End file.
